


Running and Croissants

by NightChanghes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New York City, One Shot, Short, it ends with a date, larry stylinson - Freeform, the one where harry is eating a croissant and sees a boy run past, the one where louis finds the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChanghes/pseuds/NightChanghes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees a boy and runs after him.</p><p>Harry sees a boy and runs after him.</p><p>In the ends, they were just chasing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running and Croissants

He thought it a bit lame that it had taken him until May 2nd of his 23rd year to find him. It was long shot, but he just knew. Across the busy street, skyscrapers rising above him, he saw the one. The boy looked left then right and left again, his curls bouncing against his cheeks with each glance. Then the boy was moving, walking on lanky legs on the crosswalk parallel to the one Louis had intended to use. The problem was that Louis was frozen; the long curls framing the boy’s face, the small twist where his hand parted his chin length hair, mesmerized him. Louis couldn’t speak. Louis couldn’t breathe. Louis couldn’t move. The problem being that Louis did not realize his paralysis until the boy disappeared through a sea of people. He walked across the street where he planned to but then took a left to cross once more, he had to get to that boy; he just had to. The New York crowds filling the wide sidewalks, Louis broke into a sprint pushing past ladies with large bags and men with newly tailored suits. He heard a few cries directed at him but he just ignored them. He ran as fast as he could, not even noticing his surroundings. He felt 18 again, running carelessly, racing friends, but this time, it was important. This run could determine his future. Louis was only focused on spotting this boy, his boy. Louis finally stopped, realizing Central Park stood ahead of him. He let out a sharp sigh and let himself breathe. He tried to lift his shoe from the pavement but had realized it was stuck to a piece of pink, sticky gum. He bent down and squatted, pulling off his shoe. Louis was ashamed for two reasons; he was letting the one disappear forever and two, he was scraping gum off of a shoe with his fingernail. Suddenly, Louis’ face was on the pavement, a weight pressing on his back. The weight moved gently and Louis pushed himself up, furious.

“What the fuck?” He seethed to seemingly no one.

Louis looked down, down to where he had fallen, and there he was; the boy, the man, (as Louis really should refer to him as) sitting up on the pavement looking absolutely flushed and embarrassed. The boy looked up, a few strands of hair cascading over his eyes, and he spoke.

“Oops?” he blinked, shrugged and then finished pushing himself from the dirty pavement. Suddenly he seemed to realize how close he was to this blue-eyed boy. He looked down at the shorter boy who then, in return, looked up to meet the gaze.

“Hi” the boy breathed, “I’m Louis”

“Harry. Im Harry.” the curly boy smiled.

Louis. Louis. Louis. The name tasted so sweet on Harry's tongue, like honey. Honey. Honey. Honey. Louis’ skin was like honey, Harry thought. Louis was so incredibly beautiful to Harry. Even his red cheeks and short puffs of breath left over from running seemed perfect. Harry had been sat at a bakery eating a croissant when the wild boy, Louis, ran past. Harry had delicately placed the warm croissant in the pocket of his jacket, walked to the door with quick steps and opened the glass door, a small bell ringing above his head. Naturally, he had followed Louis. Unfortunately, Harry hadn’t seen blue-eye bend down to scrape the gum off of his sole and, eyes set straight ahead, had just assumed that he had already turned the corner ahead. That’s what had brought Harry to this spot, now looking down at Louis, examining each of his features. Louis. Louis. Louis.

“looking now?”

“What?” 

Louis rolled his eyes, “I said ‘Are you going to stop looking now?’”

“Oh, sorry” Harry glanced down at his toes, blushing.

“No need for apologies, I know I’m hot,” Louis said with a wink.

“Yeah. You are beautiful.” Harry whispered, still avoiding Louis’ eyes.

“I-Thanks” Louis aid, his confidence fluttering a bit as he looked up at Harry.

There was a pause filled with silence between the two when harry spoke, “Why were you running?”

“Because-” Louis stopped himself before continuing “Actually, its quite a long story, care to talk about it over a bit of tea?” Louis grinned.

“I would do anything just to be able to see you and hear you and be with you,” Harry spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words, “plus,” he chuckled “I do have a croissant that’s getting a bit cold.”

 

And that’s when Louis knew for sure that he had found the one. The soul mate you read about in fairy tales and Louis vowed he would never let Harry go.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own any of the characters mentioned. this is my first one shot so its short. sorry for typos. yeah.


End file.
